The present invention relates to a knife.
Various knives are in production which have retractable and/or replaceable blades. Although some of these are sold specifically for home decoration purposes, they are not particularly adapted for use in trimming wall paper.
When wall paper is to be trimmed around a door for instance at an architrave, control of the trimming knife for maintaining a constant edge can be difficult. The knife of the invention seeks to overcome this problem.